As electronic apparatuses play an increasing role in the lives of their users, it has become increasingly desirable to allow for interaction between the user and the electronic apparatus in a manner that allows the user to quickly and easily understand information conveyed by the electronic apparatus. For example, it may be desirable to allow a user to determine what information is being communicated to the user at a glance, while the user is engaged in other activities, when circumstances are not optimal for concentrated viewing, and/or the like.